The Medal Struggles, the Transporter, and the Vessel
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Kazari uses a transport truck of Cell Medals, a Core Medal of Ankh and a captured Hina to lure all sides into a free-for-all showdown. Plot At the Cous Coussier, Eiji helps in the preparations as Hina is unable to answer Chiyoko's calls before Ankh spirits him away. Ankh reveals that was spying on Kougami as he tells Shintaro that he will oversee their transportation of 5000 Cell Medals to Dr. Maki along with a special Core Medal: one of his own. But when Eiji refuses to help him steal his Core Medal back, Ankh is upset about Eiji's refusal when Kazari arrives and gives the human a reason by revealing Hina to be in the transport truck. After confirming her disappearance, Eiji attempts to stop the transport truck as Shintaro assures him that only Cell Medals are on board. After getting Shintaro's permission in hopes of finding Hina, Eiji uses a Ride Vendor to follow before the transport is stopped by Uva and Mezool who want the Cell Medals. Ankh arrives so Eiji can become Kamen Rider OOO to fight the two Greeed while Ankh deals with Gamel. By then, coming to after Kazari knocked her out cold, Hina emerges from a hidden compartment in the truck before Gamel knocks her out. With things made worse by Ankh attempting to get his Core Medal back, Kamen Rider OOO loses most of his to Kazari while being knocked over the bridge by Mezool. With Uva and Gamel taking the truck as Shintaro pursues them, and Ankh escaping his attack, Kazari is confronted by Mezool about what he is planning by telling them about the transport. After waking Eiji, Ankh and he get into a fight until Eiji convinces him that saving Hina by offering him a year's amount of popsicles while promising to get the Core Medals upon her safety. While waiting for Mezool to split their loot, Uva and Gamel find Kazari as he explains that Kamen Rider OOO has defeated her. No sooner does Gamel run off to find Mezool, then Uva dodges a sneak attack from Kazari, revealing himself to have attacked Mezool for her Core Medals and now. After Uva runs off, forcing him to wait for Gamel to return, Kazari turns his attention to Hina. However, Ankh and Eiji save her as the latter becomes Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo to handle Kazari until Gamel returns. Tricked by Kazari in creating the Rikugame Yummy from his desire to kill Kamen Rider OOO and please Mezool, Gamel and his Yummy join the fray. During the fight, Kamen Rider OOO loses the Sai, Gorilla, and Zo Medals before assuming Latorartar Combo. With Kazari spiriting the blinded Gamel off in the transport truck, Kamen Rider OOO is forced to battle the Yummy and manages to destroy him with Shintaro's help. As Hina tends to Eiji's injuries, Kazari tricks Gamel into ingesting Mezool's Core Medals as Maki wishes to see the full power of the Core Medals when all contained in a single Greeed in relation to his completed project. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Lion, Sai **Arms - Tora, Gorilla **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Zou *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Gatatoraba, Latorartar Combo, Latorazo, Sagohzo Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Errors *When Ankh takes Eiji outside of the Cous Coussier, Ankh arm is not seen in any of Shingo two hands. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, . *'Viewership': 7.1% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals (-One Taka Medal, +One Taka Medal) **Green ***(-One Kuwagata Medal) ***(-One Kamakiri Medal) ***One Batta Medal (-One Batta Medal, +One Batta Medal) **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***+One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***(-One Sai Medal) ***(-One Gorilla Medal) ***(-One Zou Medal) **Blue ***(-Two Unagi Medals) *First time for OOO using the Zou Legs on a Random Combo. *The episode title refers to Eiji fighting the Greeed, the target for the Greeed, and the reason for the struggle in the episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: A Siamese Cat, Stress and the Genius Surgeon, Pride, Surgery, and a Secret, The Medal Struggles, the Transporter, and the Vessel and An End, the Greeed, and a New Rider. DSTD08614-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08614-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢メダル争奪と輸送車と器｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢メダル争奪と輸送車と器｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episode